We Are War
by daughterofthering
Summary: "I promise I'll never leave you..." Bucky met her before it all started. Before he went to war. Before Steve became a hero. And he never left her. Not until she was ripped away from him. But even then, surely she couldn't be gone forever...Not like that... BuckyxOc Bucky/OC, T for safety. Swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fist Fights and Power

Bucky couldn't keep her eyes away from her. She was stunning. From where he sat with his best friend, Steve Rogers, he could see her every detail. Her long, thick black hair set in tight curls down her back and framing her pale face. She wasn't smiling. In fact she looked very sad. He forgot for a second that Steve was actuallytalking to him and jumped when he felt his friend jab his shoulder. It wasn't much of a punch, Steve wasn't exactly defined as a strong man, but it was being knocked out of his daze that startled him.

"You've been staring at her for five minutes Buck." Steve stated, a small smile ghosting over his face.

"Really?" Bucky smirked slightly, glancing back at the woman. She was now sipping from a glass of whisky.

"Yes. Now go talk to her." He gestured with his hand and Bucky shook his head, "You've never had trouble with women before."

"Well… She's different… I…" Bucky looked away from Steve in embarressment, the small man suddenly grinning.

"I do believe, Buck, that youthat you are smitten." Steve joked and Bucky straightened his back, "Go on, talk to her, you're meant to be the confident one!"

"Fine." Bucky smiled and shoved his friend playfully, "You're such a punk sometimes."

"Pfft. Jerk." He countered with a smile.

Bucky shook his head and stood up slowly. He made his way over to where the woman was sitting at the bar. He sat besides her, ordering a whisky like hers, and she spared him a small glance.

"I've never known many women to enjoy a good whisky." He said and she looked up at him, pink lips curling into a small smile.

"Oh really? You seem to be meeting the wrong women then." She said smoothly, her voice rolling from her mouth and he could hear the strong British accent.

"It seems I have been." He smiled, "My name's Jame's by the way… Although I prefer Bucky."

"I like that name." She said, looking into his eyes, "It suits you."

Only then did he truly notice her eyes. He sat in shock for a moment. One of her doe eyes was bright blue, whilst the other was a firey amber colour. They contrasted beautifully with each other, but she grimaced when she realised he was staring at them.

"Sorry about my eyes…" She murmurred, "They must be rather… Off putting…"

"No. I think they're rather beautiful." He smiled, "Why would you think they weren't?"

"That's sort of the reason why I'm here." She sighed and took a large gulp of her drink, "My bastard of a boyfriend caught me without my contacts in."

"You wore contacts?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes… I knew he wouldn't accept me as myself…" She stopped and sat up, her muslces tensing, "Sorry. You don't need to hear my sob story, you don't even know my name."

"Then tell me your name." He stated seriously. He was figuring a lot out about this woman than he thought he would.

"You can call me Belle." She said and Bucky grinned.

"Pretty name." He complimented, "For a very pretty lady."

"Flirting are we?" She smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him. He raised his hands in defeat and sipped his own drink, relishing the burning sensation flowing down his throat.

"Just a compliment, love." He smiled, "Now you were saying about this jackass you used to date?"

"You sure you want to hear it?" She asked half jokingly and he nodded.

"Of course."

"Well… Michael has always felt a hatred for anything he didn't think was natural. So, naturally, to keep my chances at being with him I wore eye contacts to change the colour of my eyes so they weren't… Weird anymore." She sighed, staring at her fingers, "After a while he found me taking the contacts out and we argued. Started calling me names; freak, that kind of thing…"

"How could anyone be so insensative?" Bucky questioned.

"I don't know… But it was during our fight that he let slip the fact he was making use of other women behind my back." She laughed mirthlessly, a cold glimmer in her glazed eyes.

"No woman deserves treatment like that." Bucky stated, malice clear in his deep voice and it startled Belle. She wasn't quite ready for such a reaction out of him. To be brutally honest she didn't expect him to care!

"It's nice to know there's a man in this world that thinks so." She smiled brightly, and Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat. She had a lovely smile. Bucky realised how much he liked this… Having a real conversation with a woman instead of just flirting. It was refreshing.

Bucky looked over his shoulder and frowned. Steve had disappeared from their table and Bucky's mind immediately jumped to the worst outcomes. It wasn't unlike Steve to argue with others, so Bucky didn't rule out the posibility that Steve may have gone too far yet again. Belle placed her hand on his wrist worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"My friends disappeared. I'm afraid I'll have to go find him." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before standing up. He placed some money onto the table, for both their drinks, but Belle wasn't going to let him go that easily. She stood up with him and pulled on her coat.

"I'll come with you." She stated. She wasn't asking him, she was telling him; Bucky only able to nod in return.

The two searched the place for Steve, Belle merely going off the description Bucky had given her, but it was only when they walked outside that they saw the scrawny man being pulled into an alley way. Belle and Bucky shared a wide eyed look and ran towards where they had just seen him seconds before. Bucky's mind reeled as he saw the three men kicking and punching his best friend and then all he felt was anger.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed, and the three men stopped and turned to him.

"Teaching this runt a lesson!" One of them answered and kicked Steve sharply.

"Get out of here. Now." Bucky demanded, his eyes growing dark with fury. The men laughed.

"Or what? You're going to kill us? Oh I'm so scared!" The tallest man laughed, "And you brought a whore too?"

"She isn't a whore!" Bucky snapped and glanced at Belle, who was crossing her arms over her chest to hide herself from the mens wandering eyes.

"Could've fooled me…" The man who somewhat resembled a pig snickered to his pals, the latter chuckling in agreement.

"I'm only going to tell you once more. Leave." Bucky hissed and his hands balled into fists by his side.

One of the men shook his head and lunged at Bucky. He was knocked to the floor and he could faintly hear Belle shriek but put his attention on his assailant. He sent his fist into the man's stomach and kneed him hard between the legs. In the man's momentary lapse of weakness, Bucky could grab his face and headbutt him hard enough for the man to go limp but Bucky remained stable.

"BUCKY!" He looked towards Belle and his blood ran cold. The pig-like man was pinning her to a wall and… Bucky could barely stand it. He pushed the man roughly away from him and punched him in the face once, twice, three times until the man was bleeding from his broken nose and his open mouth. "Belle!"

He stood up and charged at the man who was trying to defile her. Belle watched in horror as Bucky punched the man mercilessly through his blind fury. She would wince every time he pulled his arm back, knowing it would be the sickening sound of his fist against the man's face that followed. She was too focused on Bucky to notice the man coming up behind her.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she gasped as he threw her into the wall. She hit the ground and the air left her lungs. She sat up just as the man drew closer and sheer panic filled her, making her heart jump wildly in her chest. He smirked, a dark expression flitting across his face and he looked down at her.

"Come on whore, do what you're paid to do…" He drawled, licking his lips and she gulped.

"NO!" Her vision flashed white and she pushed her arms out in front of her, squeazing her eyes tight shut. The man cursed loudly as something invisable pushed him hard enough to send him off his feet and hitting the opposite wall a good 4 metres away from him. His back hit the brick wall with a crack and he fell into a heap, unconscious.

Belle stared at him in shock, lowering her hands shakily. She steadied her breathing but it wasn't easy with the hurricane of questions filling her mind. She was dragged away from her chaotic thoughts by a familiar voice. She turned her head slowly to look at Bucky. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, his eyes trained on her with a glimmer of disbelief. His hair was dishevelled and strands were hanging in front of his forhead, his clothes creased and messy but he appeared unharmed.

"Belle…." He whispered and she swallowed the lumo in her throat, slowly pushing herself up with great difficulty, "What… What did you just do?" He asked quietly. She shook her head, her eyes landing back on the unconscious man.

"I-I don't know." Her voice quivered and she couldn't bring herself to look back at Bucky. He sighed and looked at the fragile, beaten up body that belonged to his long time best friend.

"Will you help me get him up?" She nodded and walked past him to Steve. Bucky watched her carefully, but not out of fear, out of concern. She just knocked someone out with a strange… _power_ that she didn't even know she had…

The trio stumbled into Belle's apartment, as it was the closest place to the bar they could reach carrying an unconscious man. They lowered him onto the bed and sighed in relief. Belle started to examine his face, gingerly touching the bruises and the small cut on his left cheek. She sighed again and stood upright.

"He's going to need stitches for that…" She said quietly and Bucky nodded silently, watching her go into the kitchen. He sat down beside the bed and grimaced at the stinging he felt in his ribs. She came back in with some medical supplies and dabbed some transparent liquid onto Steves cut. Bucky couldn't help but stare. She was a marvel to look at, and it was no less so when she concentrated. Her tongue was poking out between her lips a little and her eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Belle, what happened back at the alley…" He began and she stopped dabbing the anti infectant, "Has it happened before?" She put away the bottle and picked up a small black box from the bedside table.

"No." She stated simply and opened the box. She pulled out a small needle and some thin black thread.

"Belle, I don't think any less of you; you can tell me. I won't judge." He leaned forward and she looked like she was about to cry. She continued to adress Steve's cut as she spoke, her fingers make short work with the needle.

"It hasn't happened before…" She faltered, "At least not to that extent."

"Okay." He studied her for a few more seconds, taking in her watery eyes, "Why are you upset?"

"Because I'm a freak Bucky." She stated coldly, although he could hear the words shaking.

"No, Belle, you're not a freak." He stood up and walked around the bed towards her, "What makes you think that?"

"Bucky, you saw what I did." She cut the thread and stood up, "Since when has a normal person ever been able to do that?"

"Just because other people can't do it doesn't make you a freak." Bucky said earnestly and she chuckled mirthlessly.

"My dad told me, when I was little, that I had to be the same as everyone else. I had to _pretend_ to be normal. Because he hated what I could do. I wasn't like everyone elses daughters, and he _hated_ me for it." Her jaw tensed as she gritted her teeth, "Look at me, spilling my history out to a man I've only known mere hours!"

"Belle…" He sighed, his eyes shining with sadness, "You don't have to tell me everything right now, but know that you can trust me."

"Everyone I've ever trusted has abandoned me." She growled, "I _can't _trust anymore." He grabbed her face quickly in his hands and her eyes widened.

"Belle, I promise you, I won't abandon you. I promise." He whispered and tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back anymore. It was like her defenses had just caved in around her.

"Thank you…" She leaned up and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She felt so fragile. He would never have thought earlier that she had suffered so much, she put on such a brave face about it. When they pulled away from each other, a comfortable silence settled around them.

"Do you… Do you mind if I stay the night with Steve?" He asked cautiously and she forced a smile for him.

"Of course not. I have a spare room for you." She said, "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You sleep in the spare room, it's your house." He countered, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and she sighed.

"You're a guest. Besides, you did kind of get into a fight." She chuckled and he shook his head.

"If you're not going to let me sleep on the couch, and I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, there's only one solution." He grinned, his eyes sparkling, "We sleep in the same bed."

"Seriously?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, seriously." He joked and she couldn't help but smile, a real smile this time, "I promise I won't try anything!"

"Fine." She said, giggling slightly, "Let's just go to bed. I have some clothes you can borrow." She walked over to the spare room and he followed, feeling like a puppy following its owner. She opened the draws and pulled out a grey T-Shirt.

"Are these… his clothes?" He asked and she nodded sadly.

"I kicked him out before he could take his stuff." He took the shirt and she quickly spun around as he took his current attire off; she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. He chuckled as he pulled the shirt over his head and then his trousers, leaving him in his boxers and the shirt.

"I'm decent." He said, laughter in his voice. She grabbed herself some pajamas and walked past him to the bathroom.

He laid on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and smiled at the ceiling. After a few minutes he heard the bathroom door click and he looked at her as she came into the bedroom. His smile fell and his eyes widened slightly. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing short shorts and a loose fitting black shirt that hugged her curves nicely; her legs were long and pale. To say Bucky was starstruck was an understatement.

"Take a picture." She said, smirking, "It'll last longer."

He laughed and she got under the covers quickly, glad to have herself hidden from sight. He shook his head and turned the bedside lamp off on his side. She copied with the lamo on her bedside. In the dark, they could hear eachothers breathing and niether dared to move and break the peace.

"Goodnight Belle." He whispered and she closed her eyes, smiling.

"Goodnight Bucky."

~~~~A/N~~~~

Yeah, it's shit, I know that, but please don't send flames. I don't appreciate hate thank you very much. You're welcome to comment though! This is my first Bucky fic, so I apologise for mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Warmth and Nightmares

When Steve finally managed to force his eyes open the closest thing he could compare the sensation he felt too was the feeling of running into a brick wall. His lungs felt heavy under his aching ribs, but his nose burned when he breathed and he lifted a hand to his head; his brain was pounding under his skull. He groaned and sat upright, his bones popping loudly as he did so, and he wondered what had happened. Slowly, his memory started to form again in his mind and he remembered what had happened the night before. Unfortunately, Steve couldn't quite grasp how he'd managed to get out of the fight let alone find his way into this completely unfamiliar apartment and into the bed on his own…

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, biting his lip when his ribs started to burn. He stood up, at a much slower pace, and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. He navigated his way through the apartment, all the while using the walls as aid for his legs felt weak under his weight. He neared an open door, stopping when the voices of a man and a woman reached his ears. They were muffled slightly by the walls, but he could still make out what they were saying and he wasn't surprised at who he heard.

"…These are nice." _Bucky_. Of course Bucky would have rescued him. He always did.

"Thank you." The womans voice didn't ring any bells, "Although I'm no cook." Steve wetted his lips and stepped forward.

"Bucky?" He mumbled and said man looked up from where he sat and the table, a grin spreading across his face.

"Steve! You're awake!" Bucky stood up and embraced the smaller man, careful of his ribs, "You took quite a beating last night my friend!"

"My ribs certainly feel like they've been through hell." Steve chuckled and noted how his cheek stung sharply.

"I'd recommend seeing a doctor." The woman spoke to him for the first time and his jaw dropped. It was the same woman Bucky was talking to the night before! He closed his mouth and looked away, her beauty becoming more intimidating by the second. He did notice her eyes, although he felt no need to bring them up.

"I'm fine, ma'am." He said nervously, "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

"I know who you are. Bucky has told me a lot about you." She smiled again, "And there's no need for the formalites, Steve, just call me Belle." Steve couldn't help but smile, and Bucky sat back down at the table to continue eating his breakfast.

"I presume this is your apartment then?" Steve asked, looking around the kitchen in curiosity and she nodded.

"I had to help Bucky haul you out of that alley." She turned back to the pan on the cooker, "My place was close. Besides, I had to stitch your face up. Those men cut you a bit."

Steve looked at Bucky with wide eyes and his friend handed him a small pocket sized mirror. Sure enough, there was a neat line of stitches running from the far corner of his left eye to the side of his nose. The skin was sore, but it would heal in a few weeks. He sighed and placed the mirror down, sitting beside Bucky.

"Thank you. For stitching me up." He said, sincerity clear in his voice. She turned with the pan in her hand and another smile on her face.

"No problem." She lifted something from the pan with the spatula, "Pancake?"

Steve didn't hesitate to accept the offer, and the trio sat down to eat their breakfast (the two men realising Belle had a weakness for sugary sweet things, her love of maple syrup on her pancakes being a telltale sign) talking about nonesensical things. Belle gave Steve some tablets to soothe the pain in his ribs, and he slowly began to feel like he could talk to her as a friend. It was strange how they seemed to fit together so easily after being in each others company for such short periods of time. Belle never touched any personal subjects, but the space was always quickly filled with Bucky's tales of his own childhood. There was lots of laughter, smiles, a bit of embarressment when Bucky brought up some stories of Steve when _he _was a kid.

Of course, the peace had to be broken sooner or later. The trio was silenced by the sound of the front door opening and clicking closed. Belle stood up slowly, her face even paler than usual and Bucky stood up with her. They could all hear heavy footsteps getting closer, their feet dragging and stumbling. She knew who it was. He was bound to come by. He had the spare key as well! Bucky moved forward and she grabbed his arm, shaking her head.

"Belle!?" The man came into the room, a bottle of whiskey hanging loosely in his hand, "I need to talk to you, b-bitch!" He swayed slightly. He was drunk. His brown eyes were unfocused and his blond hair was ruffled and unkempt.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Bucky snapped. The blond man glared at him.

"And who the fuck are you?!" He yelled, pointing lazilly at Bucky, "I don't care, fuck off prick."

"Michael!" Belle shouted sharply, "Get out of my apartment. You're drunk."

"Well no shit princess!" He threw his arms up wildly, "And since when did I ever let you b-boss me around!?"

"I believe she told you to leave." Bucky said coldly, glaring at Michael with distaste, "Do as she says, or else."

"Or else what? She's my bitch not yours!" Michaels face was turning an unattractive shade of red and his voice was getting octaves higher the more he yelled. He slammed the whiskey onto the table lazily.

"Say that again and I swear you'll be waking up in hospital!" Bucky exclaimed and Michael lunged forward, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him up. Bucky tried hard to keep a straight face as the blond breath smelt strongly of alcohol.

"And how are you going to do that, huh? Fucking runt!" Bucky pushed him off roughly, breathing heavily. Michael's face scrunched up and before anyone could stop him he punched Bucky square in the jaw, sending the brunette spinning into the table and holding the side of his face in pain.

"**_MICHAEL!" _**They all looked at Belle. Her voice was striking, ethereal almost and her eyes were completely white, **_"Get. Out."_**

Before he could answer, the room began to shake. The three men all tried to grab hold of something to steady themselves but it was like an earthquake. The lights flickered and dimmed, the cupboard doors winging open and cutlery spilled out onto the floor from every possible place. Even the water in the sink splashed over the sides and onto the floor. Michael eventually had enough; he bolted out of the room and as soon as the door slammed shut the lights turned back on and everything gradually stopped shaking. Bucky brought himself to his feet, helping Steve up on his way, and looked at Belle warily. She was staring into space with a strange look on her face.

"Belle…?" He said quietly and his heart jumped in his chest when her legs gave way and she collapsed leaving him a few seconds to shoot forward and catch her swiftly.

"B-Bucky I…" She started to shake and he kneeled down with her half on his lap and held her tightly.

"Shhh…" He rocked her slightly backwards and forwards, "It's alright… He's gone now…"

"N-No, how did I d-do that…" She sniffled and hid her face in his shirt, "I couldn't control it…"

"Hey, listen," He pulled her away so he could look at her, "Why don't you get some rest, and we'll clean up?" She blinked rapidly and shook her head.

"I'll clean it all up, you can leave if you want…" She said solemnly, sitting herself up and avoiding his eyes. He sighed and with his hand he lightly pushed her chin up so she was looking at him again.

"We're not leaving you here on your own. Not right now." He stated, "Right Steve?" Said man smiled reassuringly, although he had to admit what had happened just then shook him up he wasn't just going to leave her like this.

"Nope. We're staying right here." Belle smiled and hugged Bucky, who gladly hugged her back.

"Thank you…" She whispered happily and he smiled into her hair.

"No need to thank us…" He whispered back, "Now, let's get this mess cleaned up shall we?"

The next four hours were spent brushing up the shattered remains of glasses and plates, surviving items being correctly placed in their original cupboards and drawers. Knives, forks, spoons, books, framed photos and other things were picked up and places back on shelves and they'd mopped up all the water that had spilled from the sink. Everything was how it stood before the incident. Both men had been watching Belle closely, just in case she fainted or lost her footing. They didn't know how stable she'd be. So after they'd finished cleaning, they were very reluctant to leave…

"Belle… I'm afraid we can't stay for much longer." Bucky said sadly. They were sitting in the small front room, she was curled up in the armchair while himself and Steve sat comfortably on the sofa.

"I know. You have places to be." She faked a smile and Bucky sighed, leaning forward.

"If I could I'd stay here with you. You know that." All three stood up and Bucky couldn't help but embrace her one more time. She wasn't that much shorter than he was, but she still had to lean up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I promise we'll meet again Belle." He muttered and she let him go.

"I hope so." She looked at Steve and hugged him too, "Try not to get into another fight Steve…"

"I'll try." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed that he was shorter than her. "If Michael comes back, let us know okay?"

"I will." She pulled away and watched them leave her apartment. Bucky smiled at her sadly as he left through the door. As soon as she heard the click of the front door she slumped down onto the armchair again and cried. She was alone. The silence weighed down on her and it felt so harsh. She cried for a solid hour. She thought of everything in the silence: her father, Michael, Bucky, her powers, and it hurt so _much. _It wasn't long before the exhaustion caught up with her and she'd managed to cry herself to sleep.

**_Belle… Belle… _**_Loneliness._

**_How dare you… Do such things….._**_ Sadness._

**_Do not act like a monster in front of people…. _**_Dejected. Unloved._

**_What did I tell you?!_**_ Panic._

**_You have disobeyed me!_**_ Pain. Helplessness._

**_I knew you were going to be a nightmare ever since you were born. _**_Emptiness. Bullied._

**_Why are you like this?! _**_Confusion. _

**_No daughter of mine will be a… a monster! _**_Disowned. _

**_Why can't you be NORMAL!? _**_She never wanted this…_

**_STOP THIS! _**_She doesn't know how…_

**_YOU ARE A MONSTER! _**_She doesn't understand why…._

**_YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE! _**

Belle woke up screaming, hot tears flowing down her cheeks and her throat burning with every deep, ragged breath she forced out of her lungs. That dream… It was the epitome of chaos. Her father's voice bombarding her, the emptiness and pain biting at her, she couldn't gather her wits long enough to understand what was happening. She wanted to forget, oh god did she want to forget what she was and what her father had said and done. It was times like this when she didn't want to _feel _anymore. She wished she couldn't feel just to get rid of this hell she lost herself in every night. During the day, she could block it all out, she could forget and she could be _happy. _But at night she was vulnerable, she was open to remembering it all and it took this vulnerability and tore it to shreds.

She didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night. She couldn't bring herself to try. She stayed awake trying to distract herself with a book, but her mind kept wandering to Bucky and Steve. They'd been so willing to help her…

She only wanted to see them again.

She wanted to have friends.

She wanted a life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Admitting the Heart

A week had passed before Belle saw Steve or Bucky again. The nightmares had been very consistent, plaguing her dreams every night. She was suffering because of it. Anyone could tell she'd barely slept once they'd looked at her; her face looked almost gaunt with exhaustion and her eyes lacked any kind of energy. Her lips always formed a straight line and her pale skin had become almost grey. She'd been spending most of her time at the bar where she had first met Bucky, drinking and thinking the hours away. She'd given up on actually seeing them again, that was until she tried to leave and had crashed straight into someone on her way out. She stumbled back and blinked up at the person she'd walked into.

"Belle!" Bucky was grinning brightly and even his eyes shone with happiness.

"B-Bucky?" She tripped over her words, her voice hoarse and she stared at him in shock. He hadn't changed, he was still handsome and rugged in his looks.

"I've been looking for you!" He exclaimed, surprising her when he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "What happened to you?"

"I-I've been here." She said as he pulled away, "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"You thought we'd left you?" He asked in bewilderment, "Oh Belle….I'm sorry, I really am."

"I-It's okay." She muttered and smiled sadly. Bucky looked at her in silence, taking in how much she'd changed in the short space of a week.

"You haven't slept." He stated, crossing his arms. She sighed and waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine. Just a few nightmares." She smiled and he seemed to stand to attention, his back straightening and his eyebrows drawing together, causing his eyes to narrow slightly.

"Belle, you look like you haven't slept a wink in days!" His voice raised and she bit her lip, looking for a way off the subject. Her eyes quickly gave him the once over and she frowned. He was wearing a Sergeants uniform. She had to admit, he looked incredibly handsome wearing it but it still both confused and scared her.

"You…. You enlisted?" She asked quietly and his stern expression lifted into another trademark smile. He unfolded his arms and pulled the hem of his jacket, straightening his uniform.

"Sergeant James Barnes." The pride was evident in his voice, "107th Infantry."

"Oh..." She licked her dry lips, "When are you shipping out?" His face suddenly turned grave, although he kept his lips turned up into a smile.

"Tomorrow." He said softly and she held back tears, trying to force them down. He saw the conflict in her eyes and sighed, embracing her gently.

"I know. I promised I wouldn't leave you, but know I'm going to promise to come back to you. You'll be the first face I see." He mumbled sincerely and she enjoyed the warmth of his embrace while she still could.

"I don't want to be alone…" She whispered into his chest, her voice cracking. He pulled away and frowned as he looked into her tired mismatched eyes. He loved her eyes. He loved them even more when they weren't full of sadness.

"I know you don't." He forced a smile for her, "Seeing as though this is my last night here, would you like to accompany Steve and I to a special night out?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Where to?" She asked feebly and he pulled out a folded newspaper from his back pocket. She took it and looked at the main article. She grinned upon reading the large letters that said **World Exposition of Tomorrow' **accompanied by an exciting and intriguing picture. The loneliness was replaced by this new excitement.

"I'd be happy to come with you." Bucky grinned toothily in relief, "Where is Steve by the way?"

"He left to go watch something at the cinema." He answered, "If we hurry we can slip in before the movie starts." She took his hand.

"Let's get going then." She said and the pair walked contently next to each other, still holding each others hands, seemingly happy just being in each others company. But sadness still gripped them both. After tonight they wouldn't be seeing each other for a very long time. They both knew it. Belle felt her blood run cold and her heart ache as she thought about how ling she would have to be alone again for. How many sleepless nights she would have to suffer through alone.

She tried to distract herself. She looked at the tall, tightly packed, three story buildings and the people that walked the busy streets in their expensive clothes; knowing that the dresses the women wore were worth more than she was. She sighed and glanced down into an alley for a fleeting moment as they walked past it, but she stopped when the figures of two people stood right at the end. Bucky looked at her with one eyebrow raised and she pulled him to the mouth of the alley, pointing a delicate finger to where the two men were. Bucky frowned and squinted at them. The realisation hit him and his face lost all emotion before he briskly walked into the alley. Belle trotted behind, her face contorted in concern as she watched.

One of the men was beating up another, scrawnier man who Belle recognised immediately as Steve. She felt rather useless as she could only stand back and let Bucky sort him out. Bucky grabbed the mans shoulder just as he was about to swing a punch, roughly pulling him away from the battered friend of theirs.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Bucky said strongly, and the other man tried to punch him in return. Bucky ducked to the side and lurched forward in one smooth movement until his fist connected with the other mans face. The man spun around unceremoniously and tripped over his own to feet, leaving Belle to dodge him as Bucky kicked his backside sharply and sending him running out of the alley in fear and embarrassment. Belle let herself breathe at that moment when Bucky turned around and she walked towards Steve, who looked like he was having trouble catching his breath and standing upright. She frowned, touching his shoulder gingerly.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't get into another fight?" She asked half feeling genuinely hurt, while the other half was only joking. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Belle!" He exclaimed and straightened himself up in an attempt to look like he wasn't hurt, "This is honestly the first time I've gotten into a fight since we met, I swear." He chuckled and she smiled. Of course she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"It wasn't much of a fight," Bucky said with a smile, "I just sometimes think you like getting punched."

"Hey, I had him on the ropes." Steve defended meekly, wiping the blood from his mouth and Bucky bent down to pick up the light brown slip of paper on the ground and opening it up.

"You're from Paramus now?" He asked jokingly, handing the paper to Belle. She stared down at the paper with a frown. It was a certificate of acceptance… Only problem was he had been deemed not acceptable for active military service. Once again a familiar sadness scratched at her heart. Steve was going to leave her as well? Bucky continued, looking down at Steve with slight disappointment on his face, "You know it's illegal to lie on an enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?" Steve gave him the once over and frowned, the same expression as Belle wore.

"You got your orders?" He asked. Belle's jaw tightened and she handed the slip back to Steve, who took it without looking as his eyes were on Bucky.

"The 107th." Bucky leaned up on his toes for a second, a faint smile on his face, "Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"I should be going…" Steve muttered. Bucky looked at him critically before grinning and slapping his shoulder, giving the smaller man a quick side hug as he grabbed Belle's hand.

"Come on, man!" Bucky chuckled, "My last night, and we got to get you cleaned up." The three of them walked together out of the alley and although Belle was silent, they still felt like a hole had been filled where before it was empty.

"Why?" Steve asked with interest, "Where are we going?" Bucky merely handed him the newspaper without looking and gave a curt answer.

"The future."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later on, after they had managed to clean Steve and Belle surprised them both by finding what she thought was the perfect shirt, tie and blazer for the Expedition. She herself had gotten dressed into a simple yet beautiful red dress that hugged all her curves but didn't expose anything. It stopped just above her knees and covered her shoulders, but it still pushed her breasts up a little more and made her look bustier than she had originally intended. Not that Bucky minded. She finished the dress with little black pumps and a short black jacket with long sleeves and buttoned up just below her bust.

Once there she could only marvel at the beauty of the place at night. The fireworks caught her attention every few minutes, the bright colours dancing across the sky followed by the scanning spotlights and flags that billowed in the wind. The buildings looked like they belonged in the future and the huge metal globe that was the centrepiece of the entire place was unreal, as if it didn't really belong to this world. She wanted to stop and stare at everything, but Bucky kept her moving with his hand gripping hers tightly like he was afraid he'd lose her in the busy crowds.

"I don't see what the problem is." Bucky said to Steve, they were walking away from the globe, "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here."

"I'd honestly settle for just one." Steve retorted, making Bucky smile.

"Good thing I took care of that for you then." Bucky lifted his free arm and waved at a pretty blond girl, who smiled brightly and trotted over in her red heels.

"What did you tell her about me?" Steve asked in an almost frantic tone as she came closer.

"Only the good stuff." Bucky smirked and Belle slapped his arm lightly.

"Which there is a lot of!" She said and looked at Steve reassuringly, "Just be yourself and you'll do fine. I'm sure she'll like you."

"Thanks Belle, but…" She shushed him quickly.

"No buts! She's coming over here!" She exclaimed and greeted the blond with a somewhat fake smile.

"My name's Barbara. Barbara Stacy." The girl said to Belle and they hugged briefly. Steve looked like he was about to faint and when Barbara looked at him and Bucky she looked like she was on the same boat as him.

"I-I'm Steve Rogers." He stuttered and her red lips curled into a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly and the two stared at each other awkwardly for a bit before Bucky cut in to diffuse the tension.

"Should we have a look around? I hear Howard Stark himself is going to be hear." Belle smiles and takes Barbara's hand.

"Come on, let's find out where he is!" Bucky and Steve watched as Belle dragged the blond towards a relatively large crowd of people.

"I think she just stole your date Steve." Bucky laughed and Steve sighed.

"Let's just follow them." He said and Bucky shook his head.

"Loosen up a bit man." He smiled and started to walk ahead with Steve following silently behind him.

"So, what do you think of Steve?" Belle asked light-heartedly as the two girls wandered aimlessly through he crowd.

"He's cute." Barbara admitted with a blush, "But not what I thought he'd be like."

"What did Bucky tell you about him?" Belle looked at her from the corner of her eye and the blond shrugged.

"He told me that Steve was a very brave, pure man than was ready for anything and very loyal." It was almost like she was reciting from a book, or reading lines from a script and Belle frowned lightly.

"He's all of those things. He's brave about anything until it comes to women." She chuckled, "I know he doesn't look like it, but he's more of a man than most."

"I'll take your word for it." Barbara stopped and leaned back against some railings around an exhibition, "But I want to know about you and Bucky. I saw the way he looked at you."

"What do you mean?" Belle's cheeks flushed pink and started to play with her hair.

"You didn't notice?" Barbara raised an eyebrow, "He really likes you."

"We barely know each other." Belle stated and the blond shrugged indifferently.

"He still likes you. I can tell. I can also tell that you like him back." She smirked, a playful glint in her eyes.

"He's my friend." Belle was mostly just trying to convince herself of the fact she didn't have a crush on Bucky, but the more the thought about it the more the idea didn't seem as impossible.

"So? Come on, you look at him the way he looks at you. You must feel something, right?" Belle thought carefully. Yeah, she enjoyed his company and she couldn't help but admit that she did feel the butterflies in her stomach whenever he smiled at her, and that she loved the way his hand felt holding hers but… Oh dear.

"I… Maybe I do have a crush on him." She eventually said, "But I don't think he likes me the same way." Barbara sighed dramatically. Belle cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy, so Barbara gave up for the time being.

"Think what you will." She looked over Belle's shoulder and grinned, "They're coming over to us now." Belle spun around and sure enough the two men were striding towards them. She looked at Bucky's face as he looked at hers and blushed when she saw the soft, loving expression on his face. Did he really like her that way?

"Hello girls." He grinned childishly, taking Belle's hand in his own and causing her blush to deepen, "I do believe the show is about to start."

_"__Welcome! To the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow!"_

"It's starting!" Belle chirped excitedly and Bucky laughed as she pulled him to the front of the stage, practically running to get the best place to see.

_"__Ladies and Gentlemen!" _A womans voice rang loud above the clapping, "_Mr Howard Stark!"_

Belle watched in avid curiosity as she looked at the shining, brilliant red car behind the dressed up dancers that gestured towards the handsome dark haired man that bounded up onto the stage. Bucky stood slightly behind her, one of his hands around her waist. Belle's eyes widened as Mr Stark kissed one of the brunette dancers and Bucky couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr Stark repeated, the dancers now strutting around the car, "What if I told you that in a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" Belle looked up at Bucky in wonder for a second before focusing back on the car and Mr Stark. The dancers pulled the wheels off the car.

"With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that!" Belle started to grin in anticipation and Bucky tightened the grip he had around her waist, loving the enthusiasm he saw on her face. It made her seem alive. The deadness of her eyes was gone and her face seemed less gaunt then it had been that morning. He looked away from her to see Mr Stark turning a few knobs and pulling a small lever.

The car started to whir loudly and much to Belle's excitement the car began to hover off the ground. Her mouth opened as she watched the metal engine like objects where the wheels should be turn onto their sides, the inside of the car starting to glow orange.

"Holy cow." Bucky said in awe, making Belle giggle quietly.

Suddenly, sparks flew and Belle gasped loudly as the car fell back onto the ground with a clutter. She jumped and stumbled backwards into Bucky's chest. He caught her and she thanked him with a small voice, her cheeks now crimson. He chuckled lightly.

"I did say a few years didn't I?" Mr Stark said and many people clapped and laughed with him. Bucky turned around, expecting to find Steve standing there.

"Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…" He trailed off and his hands dropped to his sides in defeat. Belle and Barbara shared a worried look, "Belle, you stay here with Barbara while I go find Steve." She nodded but tensed up when he unexpectedly swooped down and planted a firm kiss on her cheek, "I promise we'll go dancing later." And then he was gone. She stared after him with flushed cheeks and a wistful smile.

"Told you." Barbara was grinning like she'd just pulled a prank on someone, "He likes you!"

"Oh be quiet." Belle joked, sending a weak glare towards the blond; who merely snorted a laugh out.

"You've snagged a man in a uniform, Belle, be proud." Barbara says, pulling her coat tighter around her body.

"He's being shipped out to England tomorrow." Belle said sadly, glancing the the direction he left to find Steve, "I won't see him for a while."

"All the more reason to have some fun while he's here." She smiled sadly, an honest smile that said she understood.

"I wish women were allowed to enlist," Belle muttered out of the blue and Barbara looked at her with sharp interest, but not the bad kind, "Then I'd go with him. I'd show everyone that women aren't weak, and I'd be with him in the process."

"I like the way you think Belle." The blond said sincerely, "But it's not that easy. Men don't take kindly to women showing them up, believe me I've asked many people from many places and they don't let women enlist."

"I know." Belle sighed, "It was only a thought. Anyway, I think we should go find Steve and Bucky now…" Barbara didn't press on and let the dark haired woman lead the way as they slipped through the streams of people until they spotted Bucky walking towards them.

"Hey, Bucky!" Belle called and he smiled.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, "I'm sorry Barbara, Steve left early. He… He wasn't feeling very well." Both women caught him out on his lie but all they did was share a knowing look.

"It's fine. I was thinking about heading home anyway." The blond smiled and gave Belle one last hug, whispering into her ear, "Don't waste this dance he's promised. Savour it."

"I will." Belle whispered back and as Barbara walked away, she called over her shoulder.

"We should meet up again someday!"

"I hope we will." Belle answered. Bucky watched the exchange curiously. Belle looked at him and smiled.

"So about that dance?" Bucky's lips slowly curled upwards and he looked over towards the vast room of space people were slow dancing in to the classical music blaring out of the speakers.

"Come on…" He brought her over to the scene and she gasped as he pulled her straight up against his body, his hands on her hips and she placed hers behind his neck. They danced in silence just listening to the music for a while. She would brave a glance up at him but quickly look away when she saw the soft expression he wore.

"Belle…" She looked up at him with wide eyes and his thumbs moved up and down on her waist, making her blush for the hundredth time, "You look beautiful tonight. I didn't tell you that earlier."

"I-It's not much. Just a dress." She smiled shyly and he shook his head.

"I mean you. The dress is lovely, but _you _are stunning." He winked and she looked down, focusing on their shoes.

"Bucky…" She started and wetted her lips, "I just wanted to tell you, before you left that… I…."

"What is it Belle?" He lifted his hand to touch her cheek lightly, his palm against her skin drained the words from her mouth.

"I…" She closed her eyes, "I really like you!" She daren't open her eyes again, feeling the heat in her neck and cheeks as he stopped swaying to the music with her. She cracked an eye open and he was smiling. It wasn't a particularly happy smile, nor was it a sad smile, but it was one of relief.

"Like more than a friend?" She nodded hesitantly, feeling herself beginning to tear up. What if he didn't feel the same way? She squeaked in surprise when he pulled her even closer, their chests touching, and he lowered his head to her ear and as he spoke his cheek grazed her own.

"I like you too." He whispered, "As more than a friend."

She froze, a flood of emotion running through her as she took in his words. They were followed by the pressure of his lips against the skin just below her ear. He pulled away but not completely, looking straight into her eyes. Neither of them could look away. Belle's heart raced and he could almost feel the beating against his chest and it sent a thrill right down his spine. He leaned forward, as if testing the space between them and she waited for him patiently until he pressed his lips to hers gently. It was a feather light kiss, a cautious one that made a hurricane of the butterflies in her belly. It quickly turned into a more passionate kiss and it left them both breathless and flushed when they pulled away. They stared at each other with wide, lustful eyes and they laughed together breathlessly.

"I've wanted to do that all day." He admitted. They'd given up on dancing and were walking hand in hand towards Bucky's car.

"You have?" She pondered softly, a hint of disbelief in her melodic voice. Bucky chuckled and stopped her in front of his car, placing his hands on her waist with a smile.

"Yes." He kissed her swiftly and it lasted a few seconds before he unlocked his car and opened the passenger seat door for her, "Milady." She giggled and slipped into the car, her brunette date closing the door behind her and moving to his side of the car.

Once in, he looked at her and saw that she was already falling asleep. Her head was resting against the window and her eyelids kept falling shut, although she would force them open angrily and in doing so her nose scrunched up adorably. He placed his hand on her knee and she looked at him sleepily. Now her gaunt look from that morning was returning to her face and he frowned.

"Belle, go to sleep. You need it." He stated sternly and she nodded silently, closing her eyes and curling up in the seat against the door in a position where she felt most comfortable.

A ghost of a smile flashed across his face before he turned the cars engine on and drove away from the Expedition, glancing at her occasionally. She looked peaceful when she slept: emotionless, but calm and serene. It startled Bucky how happy it made him to see her so peaceful. It startled him how quickly he fell for the girl with the mismatched eyes. It made it all the more difficult to leave her behind to head into the big bad world called War. He shook his head of the thoughts and parked his car outside her apartment block. He shook her shoulder gently, the girl half opening her eyes and stretching her arms with a sigh. He got out and went to her door, opening it and helping her step out of his car.

"Come on, doll." He smiled, and he shut the door behind her. She leaned into him as they walked to the door.

"Can't you stay the night?" She asked hopefully, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He shook his head solemnly.

"I'm afraid not." He tried hard not to let his emotions get to him, "I'm sorry Belle…"

"It's okay. I understand." She was quiet and looking down at her feet, trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes. This would be the last time she saw Bucky for a long time. Bucky placed two fingers beneath her chin and she looked up at him, a tear escaping and falling down her cheek.

"Belle…" He kissed her for the third time that night, relishing the softness of her lips against his for as long as he could.

"I _promise _I'll come back to you." He whispered, blinking away his own tears but failing as the look of sheer sadness and desperation on her face and in her tearful eyes was overwhelming, "I promise to come back to you."

She didn't answer, she only wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They hugged each other impossibly tight, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, Bucky retreated from her. He kissed her forehead softly and whispered goodnight before disappearing in his car around the corner of the street. Belle stood outside for a good five minutes until she managed to will herself inside to where the warmth was. She entered her apartment sluggishly and flipped the light switch on. She walked into the front room, but when she looked up from the floor she couldn't help but let out a little shriek of fear when she saw the man sitting in her armchair with his legs crossed and an open book on his lap.

"Hello Miss Carter."


End file.
